La prima incómoda
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: Aunque fuese difícil de creer, él podía tolerar muchas cosas… Que lo llame vago, por ejemplo, que le diga que su departamento es pequeño y pobre, pero jamás, ¡Jamás! Perdonaría que ese ogro, disfrazado como una mujer muy parecida a su amada Mimi, le diga que su hija no es linda, porque la verdad es que era HERMOSA… Y por eso la envidia la estaba pudriendo por dentro.


_Hola gente bonita *-* hemos vuelto más homófogas, tontas y creídas que nunca y más putas también, a limpiar este lugar de telarañas xDDDD Y como no es suficiente; también somos tontas y creídas y una lo es como su amiga D:, gracias a Marta por abrirnos los ojos y decirnos cómo somos._

_Antes del fic, les contaré una bella historia. Como tenemos gran, pero gran, influencia en la serie Friends, decidimos hacerle homenaje a la siempre amable Amy Green, la hermana de Rachel. Porque sus frases; ocultar sus defectos, tu bebé no es tan linda, seré estilista de bebés y actúas mal, son dignas de contar. De ahí nació este fic, esperemos que les guste._

* * *

**Digimon no nos pertenece, para suerte de muchos y para desgracia de otros más. Pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que tenemos salud.**

* * *

_**La prima incómoda**_

* * *

Sonrió cuando su pequeña abrió sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules, lo vio detenidamente por unos instantes, y luego le sonrió alegre.

No podía pedirle más a la vida.

Trabajaba en lo que más le gustaba, la música, tenía una esposa maravillosa, a la que amaba con todo su ser, y que, con el tiempo, compartiría esa categoría con otra hermosa mujercita que había llegado hace ocho meses a su vida.

La pequeña Aiko alzó sus bracitos en dirección a él, como pidiéndole que la cargara, y así lo hizo su orgulloso padre. La tomó entre sus brazos y la arrimó a su cuerpo. Volvió a sonreír al escuchar como emitía algunos sonidos, como si estuviera charlando con él, como si él lograra comprender en lo más mínimo su extraño lenguaje de bebé. Subió su mano hacia su cabello, rubio como el de él, y arregló su broche para el pelo, que producto de su siesta y lo mucho que se movía al dormir, se le había caído un poco, cuando lo hizo, su hijita aprovechó para sostener con fuerza su dedo índice.

Esa era una manía que ella tenía, al igual que muchos bebés… apretar los dedos de las personas.

Ya no podía imaginar cómo sería su vida sin sus dos grandes amores, después de todo, todo era perfecto… No había razón para cambiar tal perfección.

Escuchó la llave en la cerradura, y para cuando volteó encontró a Mimi entrando al departamento, cargada con un montón de bolsas que solo a ella se le ocurriría. La miró de pies a cabeza, intentando hacerse una idea de cómo era que podía con tantas cosas, si se veía como una delgada y debilucha mujer.

—Ya llegué. —avisó. —¡Ay, miren quien despertó! —exclamó viendo a su preciosa hija en brazos de Matt. Dejó el montón de bolsas esparcidas en el suelo y corrió a tomar a su pequeña hija, con cuidado, entre sus brazos, provocando una vez más la contagiosa risa de la bebé.

Tomó asiento junto a su esposo, quien la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho. Ambos observaban a la preciosa Aiko, como les sonreía y hacía gestos a ambos. La castaña giró su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada azul de Matt, éste le sonrió, tomó su rostro con su mano libre, acarició con ternura su mejilla y acercó su rostro para besar suavemente los labios de su dulce mujer.

No había duda, su vida era perfecta.

—¿Amor…?

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte… —habló la castaña sin dejar de mirar a su bebé. Recién entonces la atención de Matt, también puesta en su pequeña, se tornó hacia Mimi.

—¿Qué es?

—Nada importante… En realidad es una tontería, no me hagas caso.

—No, dime.

—Mi prima vendrá a visitarnos. —soltó rápido y sin dolor. Como cuando quitar un parche de la piel, es mejor hacerlo rápido, a lenta y dolorosamente. —Tengo a darle de comer a Aiko.

—Espera… —tan rápido como lo había dicho la castaña, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. —¿Cuál…?

¿Cuál de las dos?

Había dicho prima… Femenino. Porque la castaña tenía cuatro primos en total, dos hombres y dos mujeres… O sea, dos primas… Primas que él detestaba, y por diversas razones…

_Cuando él decía que no, era no._

_Salvo para Mimi, que cuando él decía que no, la castaña hacía pucheros y ponía ojos de cachorrito… y él terminaba diciendo que sí. Igual que aquella vez._

_Era el cumpleaños de su abuelo, y ella, como buena nieta que era y como todos los años, lo iba a ver junto con sus padres, sin embargo, ahora era diferente, pues con ella iba un futuro integrante de la familia._

_Su novio Matt._

_Le había costado un mundo convencerlo de ir con ella, pero finalmente el rubio había aceptado._

_Para él, el viaje había sido un infierno. _

_Casi dos horas en automóvil hacia Aichi, donde vivían los abuelos de la castaña y moría por fumar, es más, lo primero que haría al llegar a la casa de los abuelos, sería fumarse un cigarro y luego de eso, otro más. La desesperación y angustia eran demasiadas._

_Lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo, ya que tan pronto como señor Tachikawa había estacionado el auto frente a la casa, una señora de unos sesenta y cinco años de edad salía alegre, abrazando primero a su hijo Keisuke, luego a Satoe, su nuera, siguió dándole un fuerte abrazo a Mimi y luego se le quedó mirando._

—_¿Y este joven tan apuesto?_

—_Abuelita, te presento a Yamato, es mi novio. —dijo con emoción la castaña._

_La señora lo saludó como uno más de la familia, los invitó a pasar y a ponerse cómodos. Pero eso le fue prácticamente imposible._

_Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, sintió como cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban curiosos, dos más que los otros. Mimi se acercó a saludar a los cuatro._

—_Matt, mira, ellos son mis primos, él es Kenshin, él es mi primito Satochi, Sayaka y Tami._

_Esas eran las famosas primas de las que Mimi tanto hablaba… Y no precisamente para bien… Si mal no recordaba, las palabras exactas que empleaba la castaña luego de hablar de ellas eran "Odio a mis primas". Y él estaba apunto de saber por qué las odiaba tanto._

_Por lo que veía, Tami, Sayaka y Mimi, parecían tener la misma edad, deducía también que Kenshin podía ser un par de años mayor que ellas, y Satochi, unos cuantos años menor._

_Tami, lo miró de pies a cabeza, enarcó una ceja y luego de realizar una mueca de asco, abandonó la habitación. Por otro lado, Sayaka lo miró también, solo que en vez de sentirse como el ser más repugnante de la Tierra, se sentía desnudo._

_Negó cuando Satochi le ofreció jugar videojuegos con ellos, se sentó en el mismo asiento que Sayaka junto con Mimi, quienes hablaban de lo lindo cosas de chicas. No soportó por mucho tiempo las miradas insinuantes de la chica y salió hacia el patio delantero de la casa. Ahora sí que necesitaba un cigarrillo._

_No se demoró casi nada en sacar un cigarro y encenderlo para comenzar a aspirar el humo y llenar cada rincón de su ser con su ansiada nicotina. Al menos una buena dosis le ayudaría a conllevar su estadía en esa casa. Convivir con las primas que Mimi tanto detestaba no sería nada fácil._

—_¿Te quedan cigarros?_

_Matt volteó hacia atrás, viendo como el primo mayor de la castaña, Kenshin, salía con el mismo propósito que él. El rubio sacó la cajetilla y se la extendió. _

_Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió. —Gracias. —dijo exhalando el humo del tabaco. —Me salvaste de ir a comprar al pueblo._

_El rubio sonrió de medio lado. Entre fumadores tenían que ayudarse, él había aprendido que nunca se le negaba un cigarro a nadie, era como un pecado._

_Comenzaron a hablar ambos. Resultó ser que Kenshin ya estaba en la universidad, estudiando Arquitectura, es decir, era un año mayor que él, estaba en una banda pero la había dejado por tiempo, sabía tocar guitarra y batería, pero por sobre todo, lo que más le impresionó, fue que le dijera que era hermano de la antipática y altanera de Tami, sin duda nunca se lo hubiese imaginado._

—_Hola chicos… ¿Qué están haciendo?_

—_Estamos nadando. —le respondió sarcástico y cortante a su prima._

—_Que chistosito. No le hagas caso, él siempre es así… —hablaba Sayaka, menospreciando a su primo mayor. _

_Matt volvía a sentirse casi desnudo ante su mirada y su sonrisa sugerente. La chica mordió suavemente sus labios, y posterior a eso, tomó el cigarrillo que mantenía Matt entre sus dedos, no perdiendo la oportunidad de acariciar su mano, y se lo quitó para llevárselo a su boca, aspiró el humo y tan rápido como lo hizo lo soltó._

_Una importante dosis de tabaco desperdiciada por una niña que no sabía fumar. Y lo confirmó cuando comenzó a toser._

—_¿Desde cuándo fumas? —molestó Kenshin._

—_Ay, qué te importa. —volvió a toser. _

—_Si no sabes, ¿para qué lo haces?_

—_Si sé. —nuevamente la tos._

_Así estuvo, hasta que se le acabó el cigarrillo, haciéndose la interesante ante los ojos de Matt. Se vio salvado cuando vio a su amada castaña salir por la puerta y alegrarse, ya que al fin lo había encontrado._

—_¡Matt! Estuve buscándote por toda la casa. _

_Él no dijo nada, simplemente avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó, correspondiendo la castaña su muestra de afecto._

—_Mimi, por favor vámonos… —susurró._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Vamos a la playa, al pueblo, lo que sea, pero salgamos de aquí, por favor, no soporto a tus primas, me dan miedo. Vámonos._

_Finalmente la castaña había aceptado. Hizo pucheros, tal y como había hecho con él, para pedirle a su padre que les prestara el auto para ir a recorrer el lugar. Increíblemente, no puso ningún pero, pues sabía que sería Matt quien conduciría y lo responsable que era._

_Habían recorrido gran parte del lugar, fueron a la playa, caminaron por la orilla, recorrieron la feria, los locales, hasta que finalmente la tarde comenzó a caer, y con ello, las llamadas a la castaña para ir a cenar._

—_Tenemos que irnos. Es hora de cenar. —dijo ella._

_¡NOOOOOOOOOO!_

—_Mimi… —la tomó del antebrazo cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto._

—_¿Sí? _

—_Mimi, respóndeme con la verdad._

—_¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando…_

—_¿Tú me amas?_

_La castaña sonrió más tranquila. —Claro que te amo, tontito… Te amo mucho. ¿Acaso lo dudas?_

—_Si me amas tanto, entonces, por favor, no me obligues a volver._

—_Matt, no seas exagerado, es sólo una cena… En realidad será sólo cantar el cumpleaños feliz, comer torta, charlar un rato y listo._

—_¿Y si comemos torta y nos vamos? En serio no quiero estar ahí, una de tus primas me odia y la otra me tiene ganas._

_Ella suspiró. —Tami es una amargada, no le hagas caso… Y Sayaka es puta, tampoco le hagas caso._

—_Es imposible no hacerle caso si casi me viola con la mirada._

—_Está bien. Yo te protegeré. —habló Mimi siguiendo a Matt. Era exagerado, sí, pero no era del todo mentira, ella, mejor que nadie, sabía de las actitudes de sus primas. —Si te vuelve a mirar con deseo, yo la mataré con mi mirada._

—_¿Lo prometes? —Mimi asintió con determinación. _

¿Qué prima sería?

¿La que lo odiaba o la que lo amaba?

No sabía qué era peor…

* * *

—¡Al fin se quedó dormidita! —sonrió triunfal la castaña mientras salía de la recamara de la pequeña Aiko.

No podía negarlo, su hija había heredado su energía y éstas crecían conforme la pequeña lo hacía. Ahora le costaba hacerla dormir, porque Aiko cada vez era más inquieta; ya gateaba por toda la casa e intentaba estar todo el tiempo de pie —claro, obviamente sujetándose de algo—. Crecía tan rápido —al igual que el desastre de su casa—.

Ya la niña curioseaba en la forma en que los objetos caen al suelo cuando ella los arroja. Por eso en todas partes había juguetes tirados. Era la rutina de 'levantar las cosas que Aiko tiró'.

Suspiró mientras empezaba a ordenar la sala, aunque más tardaba ella en juntar todo que Aiko en tirarlo nuevamente.

—Déjalo, yo lo hago —dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba para levantar algunos objetos —descansa un poco.

Mimi le agradeció la amabilidad con una dulce sonrisa. Puso las cosas que tenía en la mano en su lugar y caminó hasta el sofá para cerrar sus ojos y poder relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, en cuanto los cerró volvió a abrirlos, ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Yo abro.

Y de nuevo Matt tan atento, lo vio dirigirse hasta la puerta para abrirla.

Abrió sus ojos al ver a la persona que estaba ahí. Su prima Tami, a la cual no esperaba tan pronto.

La chica sin decir nada entró al departamento, viendo todo a su alrededor, como evaluando estrictamente las condiciones en las que su 'querida' prima vive. Y según ella, no había nada fuera de lo normal, todo era tan ordinario.

Matt cerró la puerta, por el leve parecido a su mujer, supo que la que había llegado era la prima de la castaña, aunque aún no ubicaba cuál de las indeseables era.

—Al menos tienes servidumbre eficiente —mencionó con desdén, obviamente refiriéndose al rubio —¡Hola prima!

Mimi llevó la palma de su mano hasta su frente, su prima Tami jamás iba a cambiar.

—Te equivocas —como sea, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de su prima, pero Matt no tanto —él no es mi sirviente.

La chica sorprendida volteó a verlo, para poder ubicar su papel en ese pequeño departamento. —¿El niñero? —si no lo era, no se explicaba porque cargaba todas esas cosas de bebé.

Ahí fue cuando él 'niñero' cayó en cuenta de quién era esa mujer. ¡La prima odiosa! Bueno, ya no sabía cual era la peor; la que lo hacía menos o la que se le tiraba encima.

Ojala se fuera y muy pronto.

—Él es Matt, mi esposo —la castaña puso los ojos en blanco, hastiada por la actitud de su prima —¿No lo recuerdas?

—Ah —mencionó indiferente y con desprecio —siempre sí te casaste con ese vagabundo.

¿Vagabundo? ¿A quién le decía así? Decidió mejor ignorarla y seguir ordenando el departamento, tenía que tolerarla por al menos un día —eso esperaba, pedía y suplicaba—.

—Mimi, de tantos lugares 'V.I.P' para vivir, elegiste este —siempre ella tan linda, menospreciando lo que su prima tenía.

Ese día iba a ser eterno a lado del mismísimo demonio. Mimi ladeó los labios, en vez de preguntarle cómo estaba y de pedir conocer a su sobrina, su prima no había tenido la decencia irla a visitar hasta hoy, se dedicaba a criticar.

—Esta es una zona bastante exclusiva, se nota que no conoces bien la ciudad —punto a favor para Mimi. Con lo que a Matt le dejaba ser un cantante de rock, le alcanzaba para darse esos buenos lujos.

Tami, la prima, se quedó callada. —¿Y el bebé?

Mimi sonrió, sabía que su prima podía ser una perra, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía buen corazón.

La guió, junto con el rubio, hacia el cuarto de su bebé, que dormía tranquilamente. Matt agradeció que fuera tan pequeña y que aún no la perturbara la mala vibra de su 'tía'.

La observó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. A Mimi le pareció buena señal, a lo mejor con eso le bajaba un poco a su grosero comportamiento. Era obra de Aiko, con su angelical y hermoso rostro mataba todas las malas intensiones. Matt entrecerró los ojos, un ser demoníaco como Tami no podía sonreír sinceramente si es que no destroza algo a su alrededor.

—Es muy lindo.

La castaña abrió los ojos impactada. ¿Cómo que lindo? ¿Lindo? Lindo sería su pie en el trasero de su prima por tal agravio.

Matt lo sabía. Sabía que nada proveniente de Tami era bien intencionado. Pero que dijera que su linda hija es 'lindo', era el colmo de los colmos.

—¡ES NIÑA! —mascullaron ambos con violencia, pero teniendo la delicadeza de no despertar a su hija.

¿Cómo que lindo? ¡Eso jamás se lo va a perdonar! Por algo su pequeña e inocente hija está vestida de rosa, por algo tiene una carita con dulces y delicadas facciones de N-I-Ñ-A. Era una insolente, ofensiva, ingrata y envidiosa, como no va a tener, nunca, una hija tan bonita como le suya dice tales cosas.

—Yo qué iba a saber —al parecer ella era la ofendida, porque salió inmediato del cuarto ante el regaño de la pareja.

—Es una bruja —susurró Mimi indignadísima. Matt asintió, pero mejor así, que saliera y no volviera a poner sus sucios ojos encima de Aiko. Empezó a creer, que la visita de la otra prima, la tanga fácil, hubiese sido mil veces mejor que esto, aunque ella hubiese hecho otro tipo de comentario, uno como 'tú y yo hubiéramos tenido hijos más lindos'. Demonios, no sabía cuál era peor.

—Oye…

—Matt —repuso de mala manera el aludido. Le ayudó a recordar su nombre.

—Oye Matt —enmendó el camino gracias al 'vagabundo' —¿Eres el cantante de Teenage Wolves, verdad?

El rubio asintió, esperaba paciente el porqué de la respuesta, obvio no era para bien. Todo, todo lo que venga de Tami es para mal.

—Con razón —respondió con un poco de pena y decepción.

—¿Con razón qué? —cuestionó Mimi llena de incertidumbre.

—Por eso este departamento es tan pequeño —suspiró —cantas tan mal que no alcanza para algo mejor.

Una vena palpitó irritantemente en la frente del rubio. Tami lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, él no tenía por qué soportar esas groserías en su propia casa.

Elevó los hombros con evidente superioridad. —Te casaste con uno más del montón, prima. Hacer música es fácil, ¿Por qué crees que hay tantos cantantes y grupos? Si fuera difícil, no habría tantos…

La castaña tomó por el brazo al rubio para serenarlo. La paciencia de su esposo se había agotado y con justa razón, Tami desde que llegó lo mira por encima del hombro y desaprueba lo que hace y todo lo que da a ella y a su hija.

Con una pacífica sonrisa en el rostro —tan pacífica que daba miedo— la castaña replicó con una daga envenenada, calando tanto a su prima, que mejor cambió de tema.

—¿Cómo vas con tu novio el abogado?

Tami mejor se volteó y se sentó en el barato sillón —según ella—, para ver la televisión —si es que podía porque era demasiado pequeña—.

Al ver eso la castaña le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Matt y le sonrió. Después de todo era su prima, la conocía tan bien qué sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. Con eso el rubio se conformó. Tendría al menos un poco —solo un poco— de paz antes de ir a visitar a su mejor amigo. Aunque Tami estuviese callada y alejada, el ambiente apestaba a azufre, porque esa mujer era el demonio en persona.

* * *

—Ya se estaban tardando… Te apuesto que Mimi se demoró por estar arreglándose. Tan princesa que es…

—Ojala hubiese sido eso…

Tai frunció el seño. No conocía otra razón por la cual siempre que quedaban de juntarse, en cualquier lado, se retrasaban… Siempre era por Mimi.

—¡Eugh! Hay césped por todas partes.

El moreno volvió su atención hacia la dueña de la voz, era una voz ajena a sus recuerdos.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! Está lleno de baba ¡que asco!

Se quejaba igual que Mimi, pero no era Mimi… No se quejaba de lo mismo, pero sonaba como ella.

¿Había dos acaso?

Siguió quejándose sobre lo baboso, peludo y grande que era su pastor inglés. Vio entrar a la castaña cargando a la pequeña Aiko, pero los chillidos molestos seguían. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Era un clon de Mimi… un clon maligno, con el cabello un poco más oscuro que ella y un poco más largo, la mirada dura, y su semblante de asco permanente en su rostro, incluso frente a él.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza de manera despectiva, luego asomó su cabeza hacia el interior de la estancia, con un despectivo movimiento de su mano, le indicó al castaño que se apartara de su camino para ella poder pasar como si ella fuese ama y señora.

—Que lugar tan… Sucio… La servidumbre debe ser un asco. —seguía quejándose. —¿Por qué las paredes están tan sucias? ¡Que asco!

Tai volteó a ver en la misma dirección. Las obras de arte de sus pequeños campeones no eran suciedades, esa mujer estaba completamente loca.

—¿Quién es esta?

—¡Papi, papi!

Escuchó unos adorables estruendos, justo antes de verlos correr y refugiarse en él.

—Papi, sálvanos. —pidió Ryo. Él y si hermano Keiji se escondían detrás las piernas de su progenitor y levantaban sus bracitos para que los alzara, él así lo hizo, uno en cada brazo.

—¿Qué les pasa?

—No se quieren peinar. —respondió Sora, con un cepillo en la mano.

No cabía duda, eran dignos hijos de él.

—Ah, veo que ya conociste a mi prima. —dijo con una sonrisa la castaña entrando a la sala de estar. —Tami, ellos son nuestros mejores amigos, Tai, Sora y sus hijitos Ryo y Keiji. —presentó ella.

¿Hijitos? Por el desastre que tenían más bien parecían pequeños demonios. Las blancas paredes de la sala, sobre todo en la parte de abajo, llenas de rayas de diferentes colores y dibujos… Era un desastre monumental.

—¿Por qué tienen esos nombres?

Tanto a Mimi como a Matt les pareció inusual la pregunta. Sabían que la castaña no decía o hacía nada sin una segunda intención.

—Ryo por Ryo Miyaichi y Keiji por Keiji Tamada.

—¿Y quién diablos son esos?

Al feliz matrimonio casi se le desfiguró la cara ante la pregunta de Tami. Siendo ambos tan futboleros, les costaba trabajo entender como alguien no conocía a tales astros del deporte. Sora suspiró. —Son dos jugadores de fútbol muy famosos e importantes de Japón.

Tami realizó una mueca torcida. —Eso es ridículo.

¿Ridículo? La prima malvada de Mimi tenía que lavarse la boca con jabón si quería hablar mal del fútbol EN SU CASA.

—En ese caso les hubieses puesto Leonidas… O Cristian…

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes… Por ese jugador famoso, Leonidas Messi… Y Cristian Ronaldo.

—¿No será Lionel Messi y Cristiano Ronaldo?

—Es igual…

El moreno y la pelirroja se miraron ofendidos. Hasta sus pequeños y hermosos hijitos de tiernos tres añitos de edad sabían más que ella sobre fútbol.

—Al menos este lugar es más grande que tu departamentucho. —le dijo al rubio.

Matt le lanzó una mirada fulminante al ogro que no hacía más que reclamar y fastidiar porque sí y porque no. ¿Acaso no conocía el respeto o al menos el filtro?

Ni siquiera porque estaba en una casa ajena se callaba la muy…

—Se ve que no es capaz de controlar a sus propios hijos… —reclamó nuevamente el clon malvado de Mimi, al ver como el moreno jugaba afanadamente con sus hijos. Él los perseguía, luego ellos, a él, luego se le tiraban encima y lo atacaban, luego él a ellos y con muchas cosquillas. Mientras Matt y Mimi veían con ternura la dedicación que su amigo ponía en sus pequeños, en cambio Tami, no único que hacía era menospreciarlo… como todo en realidad. Suspiró con altanería. —Y cómo no, si son como unos monstruitos. Si no pueden con unos niñitos, significa que son malos padres. —aseguró.

—Eso no es así, yo sé que Tai y Sora son muy buenos padres.

—Sí —apoyó a su mujer. —, tanto así que si a nosotros nos llega a pasar algo, ellos tendrán la tuición de nuestra Aiko.

Se llevó una mano al pecho con indignación. No podía creer que su prima y el vago de su esposo quisieran dejar a su hija a cargo de ese par de inútiles que con suerte tenía bajo control a esos diablos.

—¿La dejarán con estos dos para que se vuelva una marimacha? —rió sarcástica. Porque creciendo en un ambiente con tres hombres y una mujer que no sabía nada de moda, eso era lo que iba a conseguir. —Debe ser una broma ¿verdad?

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Sí. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces y bueno, ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos… Si hay alguien que cuidará bien de nuestra pequeña en el caso de que nos pasara algo, esos serían sin duda ustedes.

Tai creyó que ese día nunca llegaría. Tal vez el hecho de convertirse en padre y ver día a día a sus hijos crecer, lo había convertido en una persona mucho más sensible, hasta creyó que lloraría al escuchar las palabras de Matt, tan llenas de confianza y estimación, características que nunca antes las vio. Era su mejor amigo, pero nunca le había demostrado un gesto más grande de amistad. Matt sí tenía sentimientos… Lo quería.

Se acercó al rubio y apoyó su mano en su hombro. —Gracias Matt… Es la muestra de amistad más grande del mundo. Te prometo que si algo como eso llegara a suceder, para mi sería un honor y un privilegio…

—Sí, sí… —interrumpió nuevamente Tami. —Estás muy feliz, blah, blah, blah… ¿En serio piensan dejarle a Raiko a este llorón? —preguntó apuntándolo con su pulgar, para variar, menospreciándolo.

—¡Aiko!

—Me da igual. Lo que importa aquí, es que yo soy tu prima, soy tía de la bebé. Además, este es otro vagabundo, igual que ese. —reclamó apuntando a Matt.

—Para tu información, no soy ningún vagabundo. Soy futbolista.

—¿En serio? —Tai asintió triunfante. —Tienes un sueldo de vagabundo entonces.

—Soy un jugador profesional, y para tu información a los futbolistas nos pagan bastante bien.

—¿O sea que les pagan por no hacer nada? Cualquiera lo podría hacer.

—Si pagaran por no hacer nada, entonces tú serías millonaria. —respondió él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—O para ser millonaria, solo tendría que buscar a un futbolista tonto como tú y casarme con él, como lo hizo ella.

—¡Oye! Sora no necesita que nadie la mantenga. —sabía que su mujer no se iba a defender. La conocía y sabía perfectamente que para la pelirroja, era una pelea absurda y sin sentido. Él podía rebajarse al nivel de Tami, era parte de su naturaleza, pero Sora, ni por si acaso. —No necesita destacar a través de alguien más porque lo hace ella sola con su importante y reconocida tienda de vestidos de novia. —la defendió él, como buen esposo que era.

—¿Vestidos de novia?

—Ya sabes… —contestó Mimi. —La que está frente a la estación Nakano Sakaue…

—¡Ay, AMO esos vestidos! ¿De verdad los haces tú? —ahora toda su atención se iba centrada en la pelirroja, quien al parecer, era la única que no ingresaba en la misma categoría de 'Amigos vagabundos de mi prima' de Tami. Sora asintió sin darle mayor importancia. —Hace mucho tiempo que he querido ir a tu tienda.

—¿Por qué Tami? ¿Te vas a casar? No me digas que hay un estúpido dispuesto a soportarte por el resto de su vida. Pobre tipo. —acotó el moreno. La guerra no tenía para cuando acabar.

—Te tengo una propuesta… —le habló Tami a Sora, ignorando completamente al molestoso e insolente de Tai, o, como ella lo había nombrado, 'Vagabundo Nº 2'. —¿Qué te parece comenzamos un negocio juntas? Ya que ambas tenemos un refinado gusto para la moda…

—¿Y qué negocio podrías hacer tú que no sea hacerle berrinches a tu padre para que te de dinero?

—Prima… Ya descubrí mi verdadera vocación… Y todo gracias a ustedes. —de pronto los vagabundos se habían convertido en sus salvadores. —¡Seré estilista de bebés! —exclamó emocionada.

—¡Estás loca!

Por decir lo menos.

—Para nada. Es una gran idea, así podría ayudar a bebés como la tuya… Para que nunca más confundan a mi querida Aikio con un niño. —dijo haciéndole muecas a la pequeña rubia que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—La única que la confunde con un niño eres tú. ¡Y su nombre es Aiko!

—Sí, como sea. —le restó importancia a las defensas del 'Vagabundo Nº 1'.

—¡A los bebés no les importa como lucen!

—Lo primero que haría, sería comprarle ropa muy hermosa… —ahora a quien ignoraba era a su prima. —Tal vez un poco de rubor en las mejillas, porque, hay que decirlo, esta niña está bien pálida. Tal vez unos aretes…

—¡Ni en tus sueños, Tachikawa!

Exacto. Ni en sus sueños él dejaría que la "tía" de su pequeñita se acercara a ella con una aguja y osara perforar sus tiernas y pequeñas orejitas.

—Y rezar para que no haya heredado tu nariz.

Mimi, alarmada e indignada a la vez, llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrir su nariz antes de que todas las miradas se voltearan hacia ella. —¿Qué tiene mi nariz?

Tami torció sus labios. —Digamos que no es… Tradicionalmente armoniosa.

Listo. Ahora estaba más indignada que nunca. Su prima había usado exactamente las mismas palabras que utilizaba ella para decir que algo era feo. ¡Había dicho que su nariz era fea!

—¿Ves? La única forma de que Yaiko tenga un mejor futuro es estando conmigo.

Y seguía con lo mismo, seguía insistiendo en quedarse con la bebé y cambiándole el nombre.

—Mira… Yami.

—Es Tami. —corrigió molesta al rubio.

—¡Me da IGUAL! —al fin un poco de su propia medicina. —Por más que llores, reclames, molestes y patalees, no te dejaremos a nuestra bebé.

—Es cierto, Tami, es una decisión tomada. Si en un futuro no pasa algo, los encargados de cuidar a Aiko serán Sora y Tai, y punto.

—¡Nunca me apoyas! —le recriminó directo a su prima —sabes que Aika...

—¡AIKOO! —la interrumpió de inmediato el rubio, ya bastante irritado.

¿Para qué peleaba por Aiko si ni siquiera se dignaba a nombrar correctamente su nombre?

—Bien... Aiko —hizo especial énfasis en el nombre —puede ser mi única oportunidad para tener un bebé.

Mimi abrió los ojos impactada, con qué moral le reclamaba eso, maldita cínica. —Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es apoyo, ¡No fuiste a verme cuando Aiko nació!

—Porque tú no fuiste cuando me operé los labios —todo en la vida era dar para recibir y que su prima no esperara ni una gota de su apoyo, si nunca se lo había dado.

Mimi empezó a caminar alrededor del comedor. No podía creer la frivolidad de su prima, era tan egocéntrica y caprichosa que hasta ella ya había perdido la paciencia.

—¿Sabes por qué no dejaría a Aiko a tu cuidado? —Tami puso sus manos en sus caderas, ladeó los labios impaciente por la respuesta de su prima —¡Por qué jamás podrías con la responsabilidad que implica un hijo!

Bien lo dijo. Esperaba que con eso el tema se diera por terminado.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —alzó los hombros —¡Tú lo haces!

Uuuuuh, golpe bajo. Los presentes casi se ahogan con su propia saliva ante lo dicho por Tami, hasta la castaña tardó en responder, sin duda la maldita troll de su prima no tenía límites.

Respiró llenándose de paciencia, cuando eran chicas la soportaba pero ahora era más insufrible. Había ofendido a su esposo, a sus amigos y a ella. Antes no era así de desgraciada, solo te miraba por encima del hombro y se iba, ahora no conocía la prudencia. Extrañaba la versión 'en mute de su prima'.

—Tú —Tami siguió hablando —siempre has sentido celos de mí —no había otra explicación. Mimi estaba celosa de ella y por eso nunca la apoyaba.

—No me hagas reír —se cruzó de brazos —¿De qué puedo sentir celos? —preguntó curiosa —¿De tu irresponsabilidad? ¿De tu total indiferencia a los sentimientos de las personas? ¿De tu falta de amabilidad?

—¡Por decir algunas! —exclamó victoriosa. Tami miraba todos sus defectos como virtudes.

Cínica, no había otra palabra para definir a Tami —aparte de monstruo, bruja, demonio, judas—.

—Mimi... —caminó despacio hacia su prima —tú te crees perfecta; con tu bebita, con tu pobre esposo y tu pequeño departamento —eso lo dijo viendo al rubio —pero, déjame decirte algo —tomó un poco de aire y la vio —tu bebé ni siquiera es linda.

Culminó con esa irritante mirada de tira mierda.

—¡Tami! —nadie se dio cuenta de cuando el rubio, completamente ofendido, se paró a un lado de Mimi para así quedar de frente a la antipática de Tami —¡RETRÁCTATE! —señaló furioso —¡Retráctate!

Porque a él podía decirle que era un muerto de hambre pero que con su hermosa hija, que SÍ era linda, no se metiera.

Jamás en su vida creyó encontrarse con alguien o algo que se atreviera a decirle ESO a su pequeña Aiko, ella tan linda, tan tierna, tan angelical y tan pequeñita como para sufrir a causa de la bruja maldita de su tía.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¡vieja atrevida! Si sus ojos jamás, jamás habían visto a niña más hermosa que su hija. Desde que nació, hasta la fecha le han dicho que su hija ¡ES HERMOSA!

—¡Estás loca y ciega! —soltó ante la negativa de la chica. Y aún tenía más que decirle. Estaba HARTO de la actitud de mierda de esa mujer.

Sin embargo, Mimi, que estaba igual de furiosa que Matt, lo tomó del brazo. Ella le daría fin a todo eso y haría que su prima retirara sus palabras, se arrepentiría tanto que la vida no le iba alcanzar para lamentarse.

—¿Sabes algo Tami? —respiró para apaciguarse, ella no perdía la clase —ni mi esposo es un vagabundo, es más ya quisieras un marido así de guapo, atento y RICO —porque eso era lo que más le angustiaba a su prima —ni mi departamento es pequeño y donde vivo es tan, pero tan, exclusivo, que hasta miedo te da reconocerlo. Mis muebles no son baratos y tienes razón, MI HIJA no es linda, ES HERMOSA —respondió triunfal —y no, no me creo perfecta. Soy perfecta ¡Envidias mi vida!

Creyó que con eso le había dado su merecido a su odiosa prima, que ya con eso no le quedarían más ganas de seguir reclamando por estupideces.

¿Cuán equivocada podía estar?

Como si no conociera a su prima…

—¿Y qué podría envidiar YO de TI? A ver, veamos… ¿Que tu esposo sea un vago?, ¿Qué tu hija parezca un niño? Sí, no lo creo. Eso sería una tortura para mi.

—¡RETRÁCTATE!

—¡OBLÍGAME!

Y así había comenzado la batalla campal entre ambas primas. Manotazos iban, manotazos venían, unos cuantos jalones de cabello y cosas por el estilo… Típica pelea de unas delicadas mujeres.

Sora lo único que quería hacer era separarlas, pero ambos pequeños se aferraban con fuerza a ella, con miedo los dos. Tai miraba todo con una sonrisa aprobatoria, creía que todo sería mejor si hubiesen ido a pelear al jardín, y si se arrojaban al barro sería mucho mejor. En tanto, Matt sabía que lo mejor sería dejar que se desquitaran, que pelearan todo lo que quisieran. Ambas tenían mucho odio contra la otra en su interior, y él bien sabía que la única forma de sacar todo, era mediante golpes.

Tami empujó a su prima, causando que esta golpeara la mesa y de paso un par de vasos de vidrio cayeran directamente al suelo, estrellándose al instante en que tocaron el suelo. Aiko, que descansaba en los brazos de su padre comenzó a llorar producto del ruido, al igual que Keiji y Ryo. La pelea se había vuelto un mar de llanto, y ellas no tenían intensiones de parar.

—¡PAREN! —gritó Sora. Ambas castañas le hicieron caso.

Y cómo no hacerlo, si cuando Sora gritaba, era porque había llegado a su máxima expresión de enojo.

—Son peor que un par de pendejas peleando sólo por estupideces. Ya son adultas, no pueden andar por ahí peleando y discutiendo por todo. ¿Ven lo que provocan? —dijo refiriéndose al llanto de los tres pequeños presentes, Matt mecía a su hija y acariciaba su pequeña cabecita con cariño y protección, mientras que el moreno intentaba calmar a los gemelos y ver si algunos vidrios que habían saltado no hayan resultado una amenaza para ellos.

—Ya me tienen harta. Discúlpense.

—Pero…

—¡No!

—Ay, perdón, ¿acaso escucharon que dijera "por favor"? —dijo Sora con firmeza, tanta que llegó hasta causar escalofríos en su propio esposo.

Primero ambas lo dijeron para dejar tranquila a la pelirroja, que estaba que le salía humo por las orejas.

Pero luego, ya más tranquilas, las dos Tachikawas, haciendo honor a su apellido, dejaron aflorar sus sentimientos más profundos de remordimiento y culpa. Porque después de todo, eran casi como hermanas… fueron criadas como tales. Por mucho que se detestaran, en el fondo… MUY en el fondo, se apreciaban.

* * *

—¿Crees que Aiko siga con vida?

Mimi torció sus labios.

Matt había repetido tanto la misma pregunta, que en realidad ahora era ella quien dudaba de si haberle hecho caso a su prima había resultado una buena idea.

—_Prima, lo que les hace falta a ustedes es relajarse. —aseguró Tami. —Desde que nació Eiko que ustedes no saben lo que es tener vida de pareja._

—_Aiko. —corrigieron ambos al unísono._

—_Como sea. La cosa es que llevan ocho largos meses sin tener vida propia, sin salir, sin disfrutar… Salgan. Hagan algo, pásenlo bien._

—_Pero no nos molesta cuidar a Aiko. _

—_Créeme prima, tarde o temprano eso les pasará la cuenta. Además, es mi manera de disculparme con ambos. Yo cuidaré a la bebita mientras ustedes salen a divertirse._

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, le resultaba una pésima idea, pero en su momento Tami insistió tanto en que le dejaran a su "adorada sobrina", que decirle que no le pareció como el inicio de una nueva pelea entre ambas, por lo que finalmente no le dio más vueltas al asunto y accedió.

Incluso antes de llegar al estacionamiento, Mimi ya había sacado las llaves de su bolso, cosa de no perder ni un minuto más. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero necesitaba ver y asegurarse de que su pequeñita estuviese bien.

—Amor, adelántate, olvidé las bolsas en el auto.

Así fue, ambos estaban tan preocupados de su Aiko, que habían olvidado precisamente las cosas que habían comprado para ella. Mimi asintió y entró rápidamente al ascensor, marcó el botón con el número siete y luego el que apresuraba el cierre de las puertas. Golpeó incesante el suelo con el taco de su zapato, como nunca, ocho pisos, contando el subterráneo, se les habían hecho eternos.

Se abrieron las puertas y casi juró que había corrido hasta su departamento, en tiempo record introdujo la llave y abrió, para ver a su pequeñita sentada sobre la alfombra, con un peluche en su pequeña manito mientras hablaba en su hermoso lenguaje de bebé, y Tami frente a ella, recostada boca abajo, apoyada con sus codos mientras sostenía en ambas manos unos peluches, jugando con su sobrinita y "comprendiendo" su idioma.

Seguramente, esa había sido la escena más conmovedora que había visto… Y su prima estaba implicada, eso era nuevo. Tami volteó hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Hola, ¿cómo les fue?

—Muy bien… En verdad tenías razón, nos hizo muy bien salir.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, deberían hacerlo más seguido. Yo podría cuidar a Aiko.

La castaña llevó ambas manos a su pecho, ahora sí, realmente se sentía conmovida. No solo estaba jugando con Aiko, sino que por primera vez, desde que había llegado, había dicho su nombre sin error alguno.

Su prima no era un ogro, no era mala…

Caminó hacia su hija y la levantó en sus brazos. Ella le sonreía mientras Aiko seguía con su atención en su juguete, dejando ver solo su perfil.

Frunció el ceño, había algo raro ahí…

—¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

—Mejor… ¿no?

—¿Cómo pudiste? Si Matt la ve… —se calló rápidamente al escuchar el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura.

Miró hacia cada rincón de la habitación, buscando algún elemento que pudiese ayudarla a evadir esa situación. Al no encontrarlo, corrió con la bebé en brazos hacia su habitación y cogió un gorrito rosado con adornos en blanco y una rosita amarilla. La verdad no lo eligió por ser extremadamente tierno y femenino, como su hija, como ella misma, sino porque fue el primero que estaba a su alcance.

—¿Dónde enterraste su pequeño y frágil cadáver?

—¿Qué dices…

—Matt. —le recordó él.

—Sí eso. No sé de qué hablas, Mimi la llevó a su cuarto.

—¡Ahí están mis dos amores!

Ni la risa nerviosa de Mimi lo hizo sospechar, no así el gorrito rosa de su hija. —¿Por qué está usando un gorro? —preguntó dispuesto a sacárselo para poder ver sus hermosos y alegres ojitos.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… Porque…

¡Maldición! Justo ahora cuando necesitaba una excusa perfecta, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada… Y eso que ella era la soberana de las excusas.

—Poooorqueeeeee está despeinada ¡Sí! Su cabello tiene un pésimo día hoy y no quiere que nadie la vea con un cabello así.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú misma dijiste que a los bebés no les importaba como lucían, además mi pequeñita es la bebé más hermosa del mundo. —expresó tomándola entre sus brazos. Cuando la tuvo cerca de él le quitó su gorrito. —¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó, como si Aiko le fuese a responder. Ella simplemente lo miró, de frente.

Mimi vio como Matt la observaba con una sonrisa, la cual fue mutando conforme el rubio notaba los pequeños detalles en el rostro de su hermosa hija, hasta llegar finalmente a sus orejas. La castaña oprimió sus labios, sabía que de esto no saldría nada bueno.

—¡¿ARETES?! —volteó hacia Tami, quien con la mirada ni siquiera se preguntaba "¿Por qué me culpas a mi?", si no más bien demostraba una radiante y orgullosa sonrisa. —¿Estás loca?

—Tendré que hacer lo mismo con el bebé de Sayaka… —pensó en voz alta. Notó la mirada interrogatoria de Mimi sobre ella. —¿Qué no te enteraste? —Nuestra querida y ofrecida prima Sayaka está embarazada, la verdad me sorprende que no haya sido antes… ¿Recuerdas que hasta pensamos que era estéril?

Finalmente, luego de todo el lío por culpa de los aretes, que según ella le resultaba ser un beneficio para la bebita, al fin logró sacarle una sonrisa.

—Espero que sea un niña, así tendré trabajo como estilista de bebés. —expresó con emoción. Sí, había descubierto su vocación. Volteó a ver a Matt. —Y tú no seas tan amargado. Deberías estar feliz… Así ya no la confundirán con un niño… —dijo refiriéndose a los aretes que tanto enfadaban a Matt. Sonrió. —De nada.

¿Qué más podía hacer, más que respirar profundo y contar hasta 7297684279813798912798024?

_'Nunca golpees a una mujer… Nunca golpees a una mujer… _

_Tampoco tengas pensamientos violentos contra ella…'_

* * *

_Bueno, y así con la prima po... xD_

_Esperamos que no tengan la mala suerte de tener una prima así D: lamentablemente hay gente que tiene de ambas clases, y es horrible :(_

_Esperamos que les haya gustado, porque como saben, nosotras nos debemos a ustedes, Len y Row del pueblo :D Hay que decir que este es el fic que menos nos hemos demorado en escribir xD Fue un milagro, así que FELICITACIONES A NOSOTRAS MISMAS :D A ver cuanto nos dura xDDDDDD_

_Nos leemos por ahí en otra entrega de Pídeme ésta ;D HOMÓGOFAS xD Pero igual, esperen sentadas e_e_

_Cuídenseeee~_

* * *

**_Row&Len_**


End file.
